mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
September
September is a male Earth pony who appears in the IDW comics, typically in the background of comic panels. Development and design September is a reference to the Fringe character of the same name, who is one of the Observers—evolved humans that can travel through time and space. His lack of visible tail hair is akin to the Observers' baldness, and his random appearances in the comics also allude to the Observers' appearances at key points in Fringe's history. He is similar to Issue 15 Unnamed Stallion - Binoculars and "Slendermane". Prior to the creation of Fringe, G1 My Little Pony introduced an elf character named September. September's appearances are added by artist Andy Price, including a speaking role as part of an unscripted scene in the story Reflections Part 1. Depiction in comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) +In the story arc The Return of Queen Chrysalis, September appears on page 17 of Issue #1, after the changelings' invasion of Ponyville is thwarted; on page 20 of Issue #2, when the Mane 6 are traveling through the Forest of Leota; on page 11 of Issue #3, when Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy are traveling through the forest by themselves; and on page 21 of Issue #4, when the ponies, Spike, and Princess Celestia are at a campfire. In the story arc Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, he appears on page 19 of Issue #9, in the background behind Zecora, and on page 16 of Issue #10, among other ponies at the Summer Wrap-Up Hoedown Corral. In the story arc Neigh Anything, he appears on page 13 of Issue #11, at the Canterlot Academy Fall Formal pep rally, and on page 21 of Issue #12, at the Fall Formal Gala. In the story arc Reflections, September appears on page 1 of Issue #17, directly addressing Twilight Sparkle, on both cover A and page 14 of Issue #18 in the background, on both a sheet of paper on page 3 and page 11 of Issue #19, and on page 11 of Issue #20. In the story arc The Good, the Bad and the Ponies, he appears on page 13 of Issue #25, among the ponies of Canter Creek, and on page 21 of Issue #26, during the Cattle Rustler Gang's defeat. In the story arc The Root of the Problem, he appears on page 20 of Issue #27 and on page 13 of Issue #28. In the story arc Siege of the Crystal Empire, he appears on page 17 of Issue #34, on page 2 of Issue #35, on page 17 of Issue #36, and on page 21 of Issue #37. In , September appears on page 18. In the story arc Chaos Theory, he appears on page 13 of Issue #48 and on page 20 of Issue #50. In the story arc Convocation of the Creatures!, September appears on page 4 of Issue #61 and page 13 of Issue #62. In , he appears on page 4. In the story arc Tempest's Tale, he appears on page 3 of Issue #67 and at the School for Gifted Unicorns on page 17 of Issue #68. In the story arc Cosmos, he appears on page 24 of Issue #75, on page 10 of Issue #76, on page 3 of Issue #77, and on page 19 of Issue #78. My Little Pony Micro-Series In the Issue #3 story How Rarity Got Her Groovy Back, September appears on page 20, at Rarity's "Art of the Dress" fashion show. He appears in the same shot on Dynamic Forces' cover RE of the issue. In the Issue #10 story The Day Shift, he appears in the foreground on page 18, standing atop a platform labeled "OBSERVATORY". My Little Pony Annual In the /My Little Pony Annual 2013 story "The Fall of Sunset Shimmer", he appears on page 2 with a briefcase. In My Little Pony Annual 2017, he appears on page 25. My Little Pony: Friends Forever In the Issue #8 story Reins, Trains and Carts with Wheels, September appears on page 12, on the Mount Monument observation deck. In Issue #38. My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic In the Issue #5 story The Many Tales of Queen Chrysalis, September appears on page 10. My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel In Issue #1, he appears in the window of a yarn store in the second panel on page 5. In Issue #2, he appears among the crew of Captain Celaeno's airship on page 7. In Issue #3, September appears on a balcony in Klugetown on page 5. Quotes page 1}} Gallery IDW comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Comic issue 11 pages 12-13.jpg Comic issue 17 page 1.jpg Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 35 page 2.jpg Comic issue 61 pages 4-5.jpg Comic issue 65 page 4.jpg Comic issue 67 pages 2-3.jpg Comic issue 77 page 3.jpg My Little Pony Micro-Series Micro-Series issue 3 Dynamic Forces cover.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 MLP Annual 2013 page 2.jpg My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 5.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 page 5.jpg References de:September Category:Background characters